1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a configuration which corrects skew feeding and the position in the width direction of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile machine, has a sheet conveying apparatus which conveys a sheet to an image forming portion. When skew feeding and displacement of the position in the width direction orthogonal to the sheet conveying direction (lateral registration position) occur in the sheet conveyed toward the image forming portion, an image whose image position is displaced is formed on the sheet. Accordingly, the sheet conveying apparatus of the related art has a skew feeding correction portion which corrects skew feeding of the sheet and aligns the lateral registration position on the upstream in the sheet conveying direction of the image forming portion. One example of such skew feeding correction portion corrects displacement of the side end of the sheet conveyed according to side registration reference (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,418).